


Killian Jones versus The Modern World

by ReaperWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Captain Killian "Hook" Jones and his introduction to the Modern World without Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yo, Ho, Ho

**Author's Note:**

> Not may characters, not my sandbox, just playing...

It had not been a good day. In hindsight, the plan to help Henry run away back to New York had been ill conceived. But his intentions had been good. He was trying to protect the boy and protect Emma. He couldn’t lose them, not again. But it had been the wrong tact.

It hurt, when Emma had said she couldn’t trust him now, after everything he had done to try to be with her. And it hurt worse when the Prince and Snow had agreed, had accused him of lying about the message. It had come to him on a snow white dove, who the bloody hell else would have sent it? Of course he had assumed it had come from them.

When they had walked out and left him, he felt…numb. He had been fighting and fighting for her. For them. To be worthy. But he supposed that any error on his part made him open to suspicion. Maybe it was impossible to escape his past.

He wandered through town, avoiding Granny’s, since that was where the family Charming most often ended up. Instead, his eyes lit on the less reputable watering hole. Jones kept a supply of rum on his ship, so he hadn’t found cause to patronize The Rabbit Hole in his previous time in Storybrooke, and to this point, he would just order a drink at Granny’s if he had needed one. However, his ship was lost to him and he knew that tonight was not a good night to drink alone.

The bar was quiet, this early in the evening as he made his way past the billiards tables and took a seat on a stool. Reaching into an inner pocket, he pulled out a piece of eight and held it up to the barkeep, who nodded.

“What’ll it be?” the man asked.

“Rum,” Jones responded, anticipating a glass set in front of him in short order. Then, the man asked a question that completely flummoxed him.

“What kind?”

Kind? What the bloody hell? “I don’t follow,” he said. The barkeep looked at him knowingly, and he wondered how many other new residents of Storybrooke under this curse had asked the same sort of question.

“Well, you have light rums, not much flavor, but fairly sweet. You have gold rums, which are aged and are a stronger flavor. You have dark rums, which have more bite and a richer sweetness.” He listened to the man, and found his mind boggling. “There are spiced rums that taste of cinnamon or pepper added. And there are premium rums, made as a sipping drink.”

“Bloody hell,” he said. Reaching back into his pocket, he pulled out a gold piece instead. “What’s say that I give you this, and you give me a nice variety of shots, mate?’

The barkeep nodded, taking the dubloon and putting it in the register. Then he set up a series of shot glasses and commenced to pouring.

The names ran together for him later. Kraken, with the magical sea beast. Pyrat with the little fat eastern diety on the label. The batwings of Bacardi. Something delicious and French sounding. One named for the British Navy, and one for a seal.

By the time he stumbled out of the bar towards Granny’s bed and breakfast, his mood was vastly improved. Tomorrow was surely another day, and he would prove himself to Emma again. As long as he could find his bed first.


	2. Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian asks David for help finding Storybrooke appropriate clothes for a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character belong to Adam, Eddy, and ABC. No infringement intended.

David sat impatiently outside the fitting room of the town clothing store. About the only thing missing was a purse to hold. “Come out and let me see.”

“I’m not sure, mate,” Killian’s voice said, coming from the cubicle. “Are you quite sure this…zapper thing is really secure?”

The prince tried not to laugh out loud. “Zipper. And yes, it’s as secure as the laces in your breeches.”

A sigh came from the other side of the particleboard wall, and then the door creaked open. He had been surprised when Hook…Killian had asked him to go with him to look at the clothes of this realm, and they had spent a good hour going through racks, David explaining different styles and fabrics as they went.

Barefoot, the pirate wooing his daughter stepped out where David could see him. A pair of boot cut jeans of deep indigo denim replaced the leather pants. On top, he had on a grey t-shirt under a partially buttoned black dress shirt. A black leather belt and Killian’s necklace completed the look.

David considered for a moment. “It looks good. I would say a few pair of jeans in that cut, maybe in different dyes. Some additional shirts. And shoes. You need some less piratical shoes.”

The other man groaned. “Do you think Swan will like it, though?”

David smiled. It had taken him a while to wrap his head around the idea that his little princess would find love with a pirate of all people, but now that he was there, he found it kind of adorable. Besides, he was the shepherd prince who found it with the bandit princess. He supposed unconventional choices ran in the family.

“She’ll love it.” Glancing sideways, something caught his eye, and he knew what the perfect thing to complete his friend’s outfit was. “I’ll be right back.”

***

Emma was vaguely nervous. It had taken some time for Snow…Mary Margaret…her mom to come around to the idea of her relationship with Killian. But things had thawed after the time portal, and the part of the other woman who had been Emma’s friend first was happy to see her happy.

Currently, Snow was in the nursery room at the loft, changing baby Neal into pajamas, while she and Henry had set the table. Her mom had asked for a formal family dinner with all six of them (well, seven, but Regina was still…touchy about Marian and Robin and had declined).

She wasn’t sure where Killian and her dad were, having disappeared that afternoon, but now, as the roast was almost done and the salad tossed and the wine breathing in a decanter, she found herself curious where they could have been all day. She brushed her hands nervously over her dress and told herself to stop being silly.

“Henry, can you go look at grandma’s CD's and find something to put on?” she asked. Henry smiled and nodded, heading over to the small stereo.

She turned back to the stove to check the carrots when the door opened and she heard her father called out “We’re back.”

She turned and smiled as David stepped into the loft. When Killian followed, she was so surprised , she dropped the spoon she was holding. Her dad smiled and headed over to the stereo to see what Henry was doing.

Kilian’s eyes were bright blue and big, matching the dress shirt he wore with a pair of black slacks and dress shoes. At his neck, she could still see his necklace trailing down inside his shirt. Over the whole outfit, he wore a pea coat of black leather. “Hi,” she said, softly.

“Swan,” he replied, a tone of nervousness in his voice. “You look lovely tonight.”

She picked the spoon up and dropped it in the sink, then came around the counter to him. Her hand reached out and gently ran over his arm, ended at his hook. “You too.” She took in the effect of the whole get up. It was modern and perfectly appropriate for this realm (well, maybe not the hook). “And you still look like you.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He brought his hand up and brushed a stray curl off her forehead. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Emma leaned up, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Consider me very pleasantly surprised.”

From across the room, David cleared his throat, and the two of them laughed. Emma took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen area, helping him hang the coat over a stool and handing him a clean spoon to stir the carrots.

Soon, Snow had rejoined them, and food was dished up onto plates and carried to the table. As Killian sipped his wine, taking in the scene, he thought what changes a year had wrought, and that, perhaps, as Snow smiled brightly at him, clothes did make the man.

 

 

 


	3. 31 Flavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out with Henry reveals a tasty gap in Killian's exposure to the world without magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Eddy own it all. I am just borrowing a while.

Of all the things he had come to treasure about this modern life, the thing second only to his love for Emma was the chance to spend time with Henry. He loved the boy for the sake of being Milah’s grandson; for being Bae’s son; and most of all for the way he saw his mother, first and foremost, reflected in his eyes.

Today, Regina was stuck in meetings surrounding the business of running the town (upgrade the street light? impose a higher fine on people not cleaning up after their hounds?); and Emma and David were getting caught up on paperwork at the Sheriff’s office. Mary Margaret had discovered that baby Neal slept best during days. Since school wasn’t fully back in session, he had agreed to take Henry for the day.

The lad had made a token protest about not needing a sitter, but seemed pretty happy to be out with him. They had spent most of the morning at the library, pouring over the books in the nautical section. Killian made some quiet corrections to erroneous information on what bits of ships were called, and Henry enjoyed asking him questions about the legendary pirates in the stories he had read.

After lunch at Granny’s, they had headed down to the beach and walked along the shore, skipping rocks and looking at shells and driftwood. Henry found a particularly cool gnarled piece and picked it up. “This is cool. Maybe Mom would like it for the new apartment?”

Killian laughed and took it, sticking it in the leather haversack he wore. Before long, they had added some sea glass to it, and a pretty shell or two.

As they headed back up the beach, Henry seemed to be thinking. “Hey Killian, what’s your favorite ice cream flavor?”

The pirate paused. He had tried ice cream before, at Granny’s, but just the standard sundae with vanilla and chocolate sauce. “There are other flavors?”

Henry looked at him gobsmacked. “Oh, man! We have been failing you! Come on.” And with that, Henry grabbed his arm and led him toward the town market.

***

Emma turned her key in the door to the apartment they had found. “Hey guys, I’m home!” She shrugged out of her coat, draping the red leather over the hooks by the door. She could hear the muted sound of the television and what sounded like Henry’s Xbox system. “Guys?”

Stepping into the living room, she found the two on the couch, controllers in her. But what stopped her was the ice cream cartons on the table. A dozen of the small pint size containers of various flavors stood with spoons sticking out.

“Mom!” Henry said, turning at her gasp. “You’re just in time!”  


“Kid, how much ice cream have you had?” she asked, hurrying forward. This looked like a sugar high for days. Luckily, when she made it to the coffee table, she saw most of the cartons were still well chilled, and had one or a couple bites gone.

“Killian didn’t know there were flavors, Mom!” Henry looked at her, and past him, she thought she saw her pirate blushing. “We had to try some. But we didn’t spoil dinner.”

Just then, she caught the scent of corned beef coming from the kitchen. “I put on a roast, love,” Jones said. “I hope you don’t mind. It needs probably another hour.”

She found she couldn’t be mad, not really. Between Henry’s enthusiasm and Killian’s boyish grin, she joined them around the coffee table and grabbed a pint of moose tracks, taking a bite.

“So,” she asked, as Jones set down his controller. “Which one’s your favorite?”

He contemplated long and hard for a moment, then reached out, picking up the pistachio. “This reminds me a bit of the nuts my mother would buy when I was a lad.” He took a bit and smiled, then stuck a very green tongue out at her. “However, the lad tells me that there are over 31 flavors. I suppose in time I’ll have to try them all.”


	4. Hey Mr. DJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Emma give Killian an iPod for his birthday so he can learn about modern music. The results are delightful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are Adam and Eddy's. No infringement intended.

It had all been Henry’s idea. Killian’s birthday was coming up, and they had contemplated a lot of presents, but Henry was the one to point out that while Killian had heard the music of this realm various places, he didn’t have any way to really explore it. So, using the PO box one town over the Emma had set up so she could get package deliveries, they had ordered an iPod (the most simple one they could with a screen, because Emma dreaded trying to teach Killian apps). It was black, of course, and they had engraved it with “To K- Happy Birthday from E &H”.

While waiting for it to arrive, Henry had set to work, organizing all of their CDs onto an iTunes account and organizing playlists. Soon, he brings Mary Margaret and David and Ruby into the plan, and the music collection grows to just about fill the 32gb of space.

On the day, rather than a big to do (Emma had to talk her mother out of it), they have a barbeque down on the beach, grilling lobsters and steaks and vegetable and baked potatoes. Granny had sent a cake with Ruby that tasted like something from the Enchanted Forest. Emma let Henry present Killian with the present, and watched quietly as the boy explained the concept and how it worked. Looking at the two of them, heads bent over the device, she felt her heart swell.

Over the next few weeks, she would find Killian around the apartment or even around town, ear buds in his ears and a quizzical look on his face. He soon formed distinctive opinions on what he did and didn’t like. Rap was mostly discarded because he wasn’t pleased with how they spoke about women (“Do these men get any attention from the fairer sex, Swan?”). Hilariously, country was something he took to (“These ballads are much like those of my childhood.”)

When he started singing along, she was stunned. Killian had a beautiful voice, rich and smooth like good whiskey, with just an edge of bite. She stood quietly, listening as he scrubbed the dishes and sang something from the early 1970s, occasionally finger drumming on the edge of the sink.

About a month after his birthday, she came home to find the iPod hooked into the speaker dock she and Henry had brought back from New York, and her pirate giving her son lessons how to waltz, the coffee table and furniture pushed back to the walls. _Scarborough Fair_ by Simon and Garfunkel drifted through the room.

“That’s right, lad, keep your chin up, firm pressure on the lass’s back. You’re guiding her, and she trusts you to lead her where she needs to go.” When the man saw her, he grinned. “Come here, love, give the lad something solid to practice with.”

So she had ended up waltzing around the room with Henry for an hour, Jones correcting their form and complimenting their progress. Finally, Henry pulled away, and gathered his books to head to Regina’s for the start of her weekend with him. He hugged Killian good bye and kissed Emma on the cheek, then headed out the door.

She moved into the kitchen, pulling a casserole out of the freezer and placing it into the oven to heat up. “So, you like the iPod, then?” she asked, grabbing a glass of wine and returning to the living room.

“It’s brilliant, love,” he said, leaning down and fiddling with the device. The track shifted to Eric Clapton, and he stood, reaching out and taking the wine from her, setting it down on an end table. “May I have this dance?”

She laughed and let him pull her too him, expecting the formal waltz posture he had been showing Henry. She was surprised when he drew her in close, memories of the one dance she went to in Middle School flooding back, with Ethan Morris had slow danced with her (she had been moved to a different home a week later with no warning, in another town, and never saw Ethan again).

“This is new,” she said. His hands stayed at the small of her back as her circle’s his neck.

Jones chuckled softly, and the sound moved through her like a small frisson of electricity. “The lad was explaining that they were having a dance at the end of the school year, and how this was what passed for dancing with a lady here. He wanted to know something more impressive.”

“It’s sweet of you to show him,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. “I appreciate how good you are with him.”

“He’s an easy lad to love,” Killian responded, pressing a kiss against her hair. “And he teaches me much about your world. It seems the honorable thing to return the favor.”

Easy silence fell between them for a minute as they swayed together, then he sang along softly in her ear, “It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight.”


	5. No Need to Feel Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian chaperon Henry's school dance.

“Are they having some kind of magical fit, Swan?”  Killian’s tone was so genuinely confused that Emma almost snorted punch out her nose.

*****

Three days before, they had been sitting at Granny’s when Henry mentioned that chaperones were needed for the Storybrooke Middle School fall dance on Friday.  Killian had broken out into a wide smile and immediately offered to teach Henry the proper way to do the waltz, and maybe a gavotte. 

She and Henry had exchanged looks.  “Dancing is…different here, Killian.  Especially with ki… people Henry’s age.”  She considered for a long moment.  “Killian and I could chaperone.”

“Awesome!”  Henry smiled as he stole a fry off Killian’s plate.  “I’ll let Mrs. Bishop know.”

*****

Now, she and Killian stood at the edge of the small gym, decorated with twinkle lights and crepe paper streamers, and watched as Henry and his friends rocked out.

“That, Killian, is the YMCA.”  She watched as Henry throw his arms in the air, making the letters and laughing with Grace.  Her son wore jeans and a button down shirt, and Killian had helped him use gel on his hair to give it a tousled look.  The pretty young girl next to him was wearing a soft pink lace dress, her hair falling in curls Emma and Mary Margaret had gone over and helped put into it at Jefferson’s request.

“It’s bloody ridiculous.”  Her pirate was incredulous as he watched them.  “And people just…know how to do it?”

“This particular dance is a classic in this realm.”  Emma couldn’t help her smile at the look in his bright blue eyes.  “I danced to it once when I was Henry’s age.”  A classmate’s bar mitzvah was one of the few happy memories she had of being thirteen.

Killian shook his head again, drinking punch and munching on a cookie.  Across the room, he saw Regina trying to be unobtrusive as she spoke to Jefferson, keeping an eye on the food table.  Then again, he supposed that this wasn’t all that different from some of the strange dances people did in the country at harvest times.

The song ended and the music changed to something slower, a ballad he recognized from the iPod that Henry and his Swan had gifted him with at his last birthday.  He watched fondly as Henry offered his hand to Grace.  The girl smiled at the lad shyly and stepped closer.  Her hands went around the boy’s neck, while Henry’s rested lightly on her waist.

Next to him, Emma made a soft sigh.  “I am not ready for that.”

“For the lad wooing a girl?”  He glanced at Emma, seeing the mixture of pride and longing in her eyes. 

“For him to grow up.”  Emma seemed to shake herself.  “But at least he seems to be happy.”

Killian nodded.  “Aye, that he is.”  Reaching over, he took her cup and his and set them on the chair against the wall.  “Swan, may I have this dance?”

“We’re supposed to be watching the kids.”  Still, she reached out and took his hand, letting him draw her to him.  Killian mimicked the stance Henry had taken, drawing Emma to him with his hands on her waist and keeping a respectful distance between them.

“The better if we show them good form, love.”

The song played out over the speakers and they moved slowly in a circle, taking turns watching the kids on the floor.  Most of them were polite and well behaved, dancing with each other without any cause for concern.  He did see Henry lean over and kiss Grace’s cheek while Emma’s back was to the floor, but he decided not to say anything.  He’s have a chat with Henry later about the best way to woo and win a lady fair.

When the song ended, he and Emma pulled apart, and watched as Henry and Grace seemed to part reluctantly.  “I will say, Swan, that seemed more in line with the dancing I know.”

Just then, the new song began to play, one that Emma recognized.  “So, if you thought that the YMCA was ridiculous, wait until you see the Cha Cha slide.”  Laughing, she slipped her hand in to his and watched his face as Killian Jones witnessed line dancing for the very first time.


End file.
